Fallen Angel
by Mendacium
Summary: In the world of Remnant, there is more to meet the eye. Join Jaune Arc, a Hybrid between a Angel fallen from Grace and a vampire, as he tries to fight to protect his coven of Vampires from Arcadia whilst trying to help his friend and coven member Roman and his White fang problem. And don't start about school. Ratings may change. Not a Harem Fiction! Underline Not!
1. Chapter 1

**First person to guess who Narrates the beginning can get … I don't know … you can get your weapons featured or something**

 **I do not own RWBY. All credits Belongs to Rooster Teeth.**

 _Italics – Thoughts._

 _ **Bold and italics - Narration**_

* * *

 _ **Humans, Faunus, and Grimm, Remnant's so called dominant species. As far as time can tell, these species fight one another for various reasons.**_

 _ **Humans, they are strong, resourceful, and wise. They fight the Grimm to survive and prosper in Remnant yet they wish to oppress their allies, the Faunus due to their difference appearances.**_

 _ **Faunus, are like Humans, they share the same traits yet they are more advance than man due to their animal inheritance and semblance, hence why Humans try to dehumanise them as possible. This leads to the Faunus to fight against Humans so that they can recognised as Humanity's equal and partners in the war against the Grimm.**_

 _ **Grimm, a mysterious species born from the darkness for one goal as far as anyone can tell, to make Humans and Faunus cease to exist in Remnant.**_

 _ **Hence an eternal fight was born, a fight that has no possible ending even in times of peace.**_

 _ **Maybe that is why they forget an important fact. They are not alone in Remnant.**_

 _ **In legends, Humans and Faunus spoke about a species that appear only at night, for they are born from the depths of the Darkness itself. They look like Humans yet they have red eyes and sharp fangs, and with their inhumane speed and strength, they feed on any living things with blood to sustain themselves for eternity, to never age or die by the passage of time. These creatures view everything as prey, and no Hunters and Huntress have ever fought the creatures and live to tell the tale. They are named Vampires.**_

 _ **However, such powerful creatures do not exist without an equal.**_

 _ **Angels, a humanoid race born from the Light and known by their wings, that are purest of white as though it can illuminate the sea of darkness. These species are born to protect Remnant from Vampires yet they do not get involve with the wars. Armed with their unique armour and weapons that are created from their very souls to match their fighting style, this noble race has taken flight to fight against Vampires.**_

 _ **But unlike Vampires, these Angels do not live for eternity, instead they have a lifespan of a human.**_

 _ **This means that Angels, live like Humans and Faunus, they experience love and hate, happiness and sadness, pleasure, and pain. And like Humans and Faunus, there are some Angels that feel isolated from others, and are treated as nothing, just a mere waste of life.**_

 _ **And so these Angels rebel against their kind and fall from grace and embrace the Darkness instead.**_

* * *

"Urghh … I think my stomach … is trying … to … commit … urp…" groans Jaune Arc in pain.

Looking up from his corner of the Airplane cabin, Jaune searches for a bin to hurl up in. Instead all he can see is other aspiring hunters and huntress that are in the plane. Like everyone else Jaune is riding this hell ride to get to the most famous destination in Vale, Beacon Academy.

Beacon Academy is the number one rated Hunter training Academy in Vale, with their latest and slightly futuristic, as the media claims, technology, their qualified staff members whom are famous hunters and profession that they teach. Oh and their breath-taking view of Emerald forest, or so it says in the Media.

However, Jaune believes that Beacon must invest their money into a new transport system because Jaune is not going to spend four years of his youth traveling to Vale and back in this infernal machine.

' _Maybe I should start a petition in Beacon for that to happen?'_ Thought Jaune as he tries to think of something to distract his current predicament. A rather useful advice that a friend taught him in his last ride in plane.

"… The robbery was led by the nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick, who is currently evading …" said a news reporter from the TV screen as they show a picture of Roman Torchwick.

' _Huh, speak of the Devil and he shall appear. Well not really appear but … oh I know what I mean'_ Jaune thought in slight confusion.

Thinking back to his last ride in a dust plane, Jaune remembers Roman trying to help the poor Arc cure his airsickness by making him think about something else. The keyword was try, for Jaune couldn't take his mind off it since his instincts were screaming at him that him flying in a hunk of metal that weighs, how much exactly and how quickly can it explode, is not natural.

As Jaune takes a memory trip lane to that event, the screen switched off the news as a hologram of a young woman dressed in suit with a purple cape appeared. Although she was a hologram, every student, except Jaune, that are paying attention to the woman, felt as though she can see them and isn't impress by how scruffy they look. Even an heiress to a famous dust company feels scruffy when being gaze upon by holographic woman.

"Hello, and welcome to Beacon!" Speaks the holographic woman as she starts her speech to the potential students.

However, still stuck in memory lane, Jaune ignores everything the woman says as he remembers his time with Roman.

"Look, you can see Signal from up here!" Exclaims a young girl in a red hood as she looks out of the window into Vale near Jaune.

"Huh?" Jaune says as he looks at the young girl near quizzically before looking at where her gaze is directed at.

"Well that looks high and … Urghh … its back … Oh Monty its back with vengeance!" Jaune groans in pain he turns around starts running towards the nearest bin.

"Well … I guess the view isn't for everyone." States a long blonde hair girl next to the younger as Jaune passes them in his journey to the bin.

"Air sicknesses is common … Urghh" Jaune states loudly in response.

 **A hour later**

"Oh solid ground I miss you so much! Don't let me ever get onto that death trap ever again!" Jaune shouts as he hugs the ground in happiness, as well as disregarding all the stares from everyone else.

After a few minutes of reacquainting himself to the ground, Jaune stood up and looked at Beacon academy.

In front of him is a huge courtyard full of students walking towards a huge building that looks like a castle with many towers. But the one in the middle takes the cake. It looks like three of the towers have been merged and has some serious extensions done to it.

"It doesn't look that bad. I wonder why she hates Beacon?" Muse Jaune as he looks over the place, while starting his walk over towards the building.

Unaware of someone falling into a stack of suitcases nearby and getting yelled at by a white haired girl who is waving dust around.

BANG

"What in Monty's name was that?" Jaune yells in surprise he looks back to see two girls in a crater covered in soot.

"UNBELIEVABLE!" Yells the one of the girls, "This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about. You idiot, do you know how much dust you wasted!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." The girl in the red hood repeats as the other girl rants.

"What is a little girl like you even doing here?!"

"Um … well you see …"

"Don't even answer that. Do you know – "

"Hey why don't you two just calm down for a second first." Jaune chimes in as he approaches the two.

"Who the hell are you to tell me to calm down!" The white haired girl said as she turns around and glares at Jaune. "Do you know who I even am?"

"Um…"

"Weiss Schnee, Heiress to Schness Dust Company," says a girl with a black bow as she approaches them with a vial of dust. "One of the largest producers of Dust in the world."

"Exactly!" Exclaims Weiss as she looks at Jaune and the red hood girl with arrogance.

"The same company that is infamous for controversial labour forces and questionable business partners." Continues the girl with the bow as though she wasn't interrupted.

"What – How dare you –Arrrgh" Growls Weiss before snatching Her dust vial and stomps off angrily.

"I'll make this up to you ... someday." Red says to Weiss as she watches her walk away.

"Hey, thanks for helping." Jaune says to the girl with a bow.

"Don't mention it." The girl says before walking away.

After the girl leaves Jaune turns and looks at red who looks sad.

"Hey Red riding hood, I'm Jaune, Jaune Arc," Jaune says as he introduces himself to the girl as he extends his hand for a handshake.

The girl looks up at Jaune before raising her hand and shaking Jaune's hand.

"I'm Ruby, Ruby Rose."

"So, nice hood." Jaune says trying to cheer the girl up. "It looks really cool and unique."

"Oh, this thing. My mum made it for me …" Ruby says while still looking sad. Jaune thinks Ruby became sadder as he starts to see rain clouds appearing as well as hearing ruby's thoughts asking her mum for help.

' _Mental note, do not eat any more Pumpkin Pete's cereal in morning before riding an airplane. Also don't mention Ruby's mum.'_

"Umm, what weapon do you have?" Jaune says as he tries to steer the conversation to a topic where Ruby may cheer up hopefully. Jaune crosses his fingers behind his back.

Perking up at the word 'weapon', Ruby looks at Jaune with a spark in her silver eyes. A spark that seems to scare the Arc for some weird reason. Seriously his instincts are screaming for him to run away.

"Yep, here let me go first," Jaune says as he ignores his instincts as he pulls his sword, Crocea Mors out. "This is Crocea Mors a sword passed down from my family. my great-great-grandfather used it during the war. It also comes with a retractable shield/Sheathe. _'Oh and I also have an armour set straight out hell as well as a bloodthirsty sword.'_

"That's so cool! Nobody appreciates the classics anymore." Ruby says as she inspects the Jaune's weapons.

"I know right. I also have a bow and arrow set as you can see on my back." States Jaune as he turns around for Ruby to look at.

"Cool."

"So what weapon do you have?" Jaune asks in curiosity.

"Well I have this ..." Ruby says before transforming her weapon into a scythe and slamming it into the ground.

"Is that a Scythe?" Jaune says in surprise.

"Yep, and it is also a customizable, high impact velocity sniper rifle." Ruby says in pride as she fondly gazes at her weapon.

"How long did you wait until you can say that line?" Jaune says as he got over his shock.

"A good year or so." Chirps Ruby.

"I see." Says Jaune sceptically .

"So do you know where we are going?" Ruby says as she puts her scythe away.

"Yes." Jaune says as he starts walking ahead. "Let's go, Ruby."

"All right wait for me."

At that Ruby starts to follow Jaune towards the main building of Beacon where they will face the next four years learning how to fight the species of Grimm.

* * *

 **If there are any grammar mistakes, then please point them out! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2: Bunny Onesie Appearance

**Me: Okay, time to start this chapter off with a** _ **Yang!**_ **Get it?**

 **Audience: (cricket noises)**

 **Me: …**

 **Audience: …**

 **Me: Well, it seems both Yang and I are the only one with good humour.**

 **Anyway, big massive thank you to everyone that has favourite and are following my story. Gave me a big surprise first thing in the morning but thank you all very much!**

 **A bigger thank you to BloodyKnight23, I will try and get you those chapters every day or at least every two days.**

 **Another bigger thank you is to Jack Lycan. Thanks for looking over my story for any grammar mistakes! Keep being awesome Man!**

 **Now onwards to the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY, all rights belong to Rooster Teeth and the God of RWBY, Monty Oum.**

* * *

Jaune has never regret any decisions he has made in his life ever. He never regrets leaving his family, he never regrets helping her when he was a kid, he never regrets faking his way into Beacon academy and he has never ever regrets wearing a bunny onesie for bed which is currently in his suitcase right now.

Hell, he doesn't regret pulling off the massive panty raid, the world has ever seen. Jaune, Mercury and Roman pulled off a massive heist a few years ago, where they stole all the panties in Vale for the whole week and they haven't been caught. Even till this day. Sure they all punished by their friends and leader, but Jaune never regrets any of his actions.

However, today he regrets so dear heartedly that he got into a topic about weapons. Now the topic is fine and everything, but its who Jaune is talking to. It seems that the poor Arc hasn't received an important memo; don't talk to Ruby Rose about weapons! Because once she starts, there is no end to her fascination.

"… I thought that adding a grenade launcher to the prototype would work but instead it didn't. When I switched into scythe mode, the handle was too bulky and …" said Ruby as she gushes all of her knowledge on weapons onto Jaune.

Jaune wants Ruby to stop talking and he was going to tell her but looking at her made him stop. What Jaune see isn't an awkward and danger prone teenage girl, instead he sees a confident and happy girl who knows what she is talking about and isn't ashamed about how much a weapons fanatic she is. Seeing this girl- No a huntress-in-training, Jaune couldn't but help at least pay attention and answer her back.

"… I was thinking that we can probably change that bow of yours to something mechanised and- "says Ruby before she got interrupted.

"No thanks Ruby, I prefer the to keep my bow simple. It was a gift from someone, so I prefer to keep it simple." Jaune said hastily as he grabs his plain black bow and holds it close to his chest. "Besides, I prefer the classics, after all nobody appreciates a good old bow and arrow now a day."

"Are you sure?" Ruby says teasingly, "Because I think a canon will suit you more…"

"Ruby, can a canon pick up chicks?"

"Um, I think so…"

"I think about it then."

"Really!" Ruby squeals "Because if so then I am so gonna help you design it and make it and test it. And after it's all done, you are going to say 'Hey girls like my canon?' And then -"

"Whoa calm down Ruby. I said I think about it." Jaune said as he watches Ruby fangirl so much over a simple weapon.

"Oh sorry. Hehe." Says Ruby.

"Well it seems like we are at the orientation hall." Notes Jaune as he and Ruby steps into a hall full of students from the airship.

"Hey Ruby, over here!" Shouts a beautiful blonde girl that Jaune recognises from the airship.

"That's my sister, see ya." Ruby says to Jaune before walking over to her.

"See ya." Replies Jaune as he watches Ruby leaves before turning and walking to a spot near the middle of the hall. "Hmm, I wonder if there is anyone else who is nice to talk to."

Jaune looks over to where Ruby is to see if she is okay but instead he sees Weiss there.

' _Huh, what is Weiss doing there with Ruby?'_ Jaune thought until he sees Weiss shoves a pamphlet into Ruby's face. _'Oh wait never mind. Whelp it best if I go over there and help.'_

As Jaune starts to make his way over to help Ruby, he hears the end of Weiss's comment.

"… And we can talk about cute boys, like tall, long- haired blonde and scraggily over there." Weiss said in a sarcastic manner to Ruby.

' _Did she- oh no she didn't. Well, Ice Queen it seems that you have declared war! After I'm done with you, no one can look at you and think you're some big shot.'_ Jaune thought in slight anger.

"Ahem… I'll keep this brief." States a voice from the loud speakers.

Jaune stops and looks towards the podium where he sees a Grey haired man standing.

' _So this is Professor Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon Academy.'_ Jaune thought as he pays attention to what Ozpin should say.

"You have travelled here in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people." States Professor Ozpin and he looks around the room until his eyes settles on Jaune a tad longer before moving on. "But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step, a step which shall define you are the time to come. May it be a Hero, brother in arms, or a monster, only you can decide."

As Ozpin draws near the end of his speech, his gaze travelled back to Jaune as he says the last sentence.

Jaune stands there in slight confusion wondering what Ozpin knows about him before he notices a blonde teacher taking the stage. Now if Jaune was paying attention in the ship, he would've recognise Professor Goodwitch.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed!" States Professor Goodwitch before leaving the stage.

At that every student started to make their way to the ballroom as instructed. Jaune turns his attention back to Ruby, and sees that she and her sister have started making their way to the ballroom without Weiss.

"Time to show off my super, ultimate, sexy, mind-blowing, chicks-digging, fantastic, chocolate coated, with sprinkles on top, comfortable, and classy bunny onesie in front of everyone." Jaune muses aloud before following along with the rest of the students, unaware that a red-haired Spartan warrior heard everything that Jaune has said and is trying hard not to laugh.

Jaune peeks out of the door into the ballroom. He sees all the guys wearing their pyjamas without their tops while the girls are just talking to one another and minding their own businesses. Not one girl was paying attention to the guys who are clearly trying to impress the girls with their abs.

Jaune sniggers at his brethren fail attempts at impressing the female population.

' _All right Arc, it seems like you are the only one who can get every female attention with this onesie. Remember what would Roman say?'_ At that thought, Jaune thought of what his friend, Roman Torchwick will say.

" _Now Jaune, I need you to remember this clearly! I'm serious! Never, and I mean NEVER, write it in capitals if you must but NEVER EVER WEAR THE ONESIE IN A PUBLIC EVENT! Unless you wish to set your reputation on fire and chuck it into a mine full of unstable dust! Just wear normal pyjamas."_

"Did he really say that?" Jaune asks himself as he looks to his cute pink and white fluffy onesie with bunny slippers and a bunny hood. "Oh well. Here goes nothing."

At that Jaune puts his bunny hood up and opens the door to show his cutest and mind blowing onesie to the rest of his peers.

At the sight of a blonde-hair guy wearing a pink bunny onesie with bunny slippers and hood, everyone in the ballroom starts to laugh.

Jaune hears them but doesn't pay any heed instead he starts to strut down the room in his onesie without fear causing many more people to laugh and a few girls to wolf whistle at Jaune.

Looking around Jaune notice Ruby looking at Jaune in bewilderment with her sister, seeing this Jaune couldn't help but smirk as he makes he does a two finger salute to Ruby.

When Ruby sees Jaune saluting her, she couldn't help but start laughing at how ridiculous he looks along with her sister.

Seeing Ruby and her sister laughing, Jaune couldn't help but make a mock pain look causing them to laugh harder at the blonde teen attempts at humouring them.

Jaune walks over to them and looks down at Ruby and her sister who are struggling to breathe after the sight.

"Well it seems I manage to steal the spotlight tonight, Ruby." Jaune says as he sits down next to the two sisters.

"Hahaha, that was the best sight I have ever seen." Ruby's sister said as she starts to get her breathing under control. "You are the most fearless or idiotic man to ever wear a pink bunny onesie in front of everyone."

"It's comfortable," Jaune says defensively as he smiles at the blonde, "Jaune, Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls of the tongue, ladies love it."

At that the Ruby's sister bursts into sniggers at Jaune's introduction.

"Yang, Yang Xiao Long. And do the ladies really love it?" Yang says as she looks at Jaune's confident face and offers a handshake.

"I don't know; why don't you tell me milady." Jaune says as he accepts the handshake.

"Hmm, Jaune Arc. It does seem to roll off the tongue. How many girls did you use this line on, hmm Jaune Arc?" Yang purrs the question as she mocks flirt with the fellow blonde.

"Well not brag or anything, but you are literally the first person I used this line on." Jaune answers.

"Well I feel honoured that you deem me worthy of this _magnificent_ pick up line." Yang says as she places a finger on Jaune's lips and slide it down to his chin. "But if you use it on my sister … I think you are smart enough to think what is going to happen."

"Don't worry, milady. I got the message loud and clear." Replies Jaune as he recognises Yang as one of those over protective sisters.

"Good."

"Yang stop bullying Jaune!" Ruby says as she watches the two blondes mock flirt with one another.

"Don't worry Ruby. Yang and I just became friends. Isn't that right?" Jaune says as he looks between both sisters.

"Yep" Chirps Yang.

"I hope so." Ruby mutters before looking back at a sheet of paper.

Jaune watch Ruby writes something before Curiosity got a hold of him.

"So what are you writing Ruby?" Jaune asks curiously.

"A letter to my friends back at Signal Academy." Ruby replies without taking her eyes off the sheet.

"Aww that's so cuuute." Yang says before Ruby throws a pillow at her face.

"Well I told them I will write since I got no friends here at Beacon Yang." Ruby says in retaliation.

"Um you forgot about me, Jaune Arc, the bunny onesie guy and your first friend at Beacon." Chimes Jaune as he chuckles at Yang getting hit in the face.

"Wait really? You mean we are friends. That means we can go shopping for school supplies and talk about guys …well in your case girls for you but really?" Ruby says excitedly as she looks at Jaune with sparkly eyes.

"Um yes." Jaune says in a slight sweat drop before noticing a certain Ice queen walking nearby. "And we can also gossip and talk about rude people like, tall, flat-chested, always scowling heiresses too"

"Ohmygosh, you are the best!" Ruby says before diving into Jaune for a hug.

Weiss hears what Jaune said and looks over and glares at him for that comment.

"It's okay, Ruby. Seriously… I need oxygen…" Jaune manages to say before Ruby lets him go.

"Oh sorry." Ruby says in slightly bashful manner.

"Aww, Ruby got her first friend. I'm so proud of you sis!" Yang says as she hugs Ruby. Well to Jaune it looks like Yang is crushing Ruby because Ruby is struggling to get free but she starting too slow done.

"Um Yang I think you are doing karma for me." Jaune says in worry as Ruby starts to grow blue in the face.

"Huh? Oh I am so sorry Ruby." Yang says in surprise before looking at Ruby and letting her go. Ruby starts to take some deep gulps of air in.

"It's okay Yang … I should've of … been … use to it already." Ruby says.

"So, made another new friends Ruby besides me," Jaune says as Ruby starts to breathe regularly.

"Does Weiss count as a negative friend. Because if so, then yes." Ruby says in slight sadness.

"Oh come on, Ruby don't be like that. There's no such thing as negative friends." Yang says trying to cheer Ruby up.

"Yang is right. There's no negative friends. Think of Weiss as a … um … Rival maybe." Jaune says as joins Yang's efforts to cheer Ruby up.

"Yes like Jaune says, think of Weiss as a rival that you can measure up to." Yang says supportively before nodding to Jaune as thanks for the help.

"Isn't rivals a bad thing?"

"No. Who said that?" "That's ridiculous, rivals are a good thing." Both Yang and Jaune starts to talk at the same time to try and make Ruby happy.

"Are you both sure?"

"Definitely." Replied both blondes.

Ruby looks at both blondes wondering if they are lying before hearing a page being turn over. Looking over to where that sound come from, Ruby sees the same girl with a bow on her head from earlier today who helped her.

"Hey that girl with the bow, didn't she help us earlier today?" Ruby asks Jaune as both he and Yang looks at the direction to see a girl in a yukata reading.

"Yes she is." Replies Jaune as he recognises the girl from earlier. Looking at her then Ruby, Jaune gets an idea that can help Ruby. "Why don't you go over and talk to her Ruby."

"Wait what? Why should I disturb her? She looks busy plus she may not want to talk to me!" Ruby says in a panic as she notices Yang looking at her with a grin.

"Come on sis lets go over to talk to her." Yang says while standing up and grabbing Ruby. When she grabs Ruby, Yang starts to pull her towards the girl reading.

"Jaune help." Cry Ruby as she looks back to see Jaune smiling and waving at her.

"Good luck."

"Jauuune."

Jaune watches Ruby getting drag away before setting up his sleeping bag near the two girls and getting in. After a while the lights go out and Jaune falls asleep. Wondering what surprises Ozpin has for them tomorrow.

* * *

 **The end of Chapter two. Again thank you everyone for the support. If there are any mistakes in terms of Grammar please let me know.**

 **Until tomorrow!**


	3. Chapter 3: Morning of Initiation

**Sorry for the long wait. I got caught up in wonder land and thought of other fanfic ideas. Again sorry!**

 **Anyway, I like to thank Yome A. Natyu and Desdelor97, I will try and my best. Plus thank you DRauss the Legend for adding my story to your community list. It is an honour. And thank you to the rest of the people who are have favourite and follow the story. Thank you.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY. All rights belong to Rooster Teeth** **and the God of RWBY, Monty Oum.**

"It seems that you were wrong Jaune," Whispers a woman, a woman Jaune knows that sounds kind and confident is also a cold-hearted killer. "It seems as though the blood of an Angel does flow in your veins."

Jaune tries to open his eyes to see the speaker, to see her face once more, yet he could not. Instead he feels as though someone has sewed his eyes shut, only letting him hear her voice.

' _Shit … Shit … Shit … Let me see her… Let me see her one more time … At least let me hold her one more time'_ Jaune thought as he struggles to move a muscle.

"Sleep, my young knight. Sleep and dream of our future ..." The voice whispers before fading.

After a few moments of darkness, Jaune slowly starts to feel his body coming back to him.

Feeling confident that he can start moving, Jaune opens his eyes to see a room lit by the moonlight. Slowly getting up, Jaune looks around the hall to see that everyone is still asleep.

' _Shit, it seems like Roman was right,'_ Jaune thought bitterly as he raises his hand to look at while contemplating his sleep paralysis. _'It seems as though my body is still going through some changes.'_

Sighing, Jaune looks around the hall, hunting for a clock to look at. A great thing about being a vampire is that he can use night vision, allowing him to spot a clock on the wall to see that it is 3:28 a.m in the morning. Sighing, Jaune looks next to him to see that Yang is curled in her sleeping while snoring lightly.

' _Huh, how cute …. Well this isn't creepy whatsoever,'_ Jaune thinks as he observes his fellow blonde as she wriggles her nose before turning over still asleep, before looking away in haste.

Jaune lays back into his sleeping bag and stares at the ceiling for a few moments, pondering on his dream. After a few moments of silence, Jaune pulls out his scroll and starts playing a game to pass the time.

An hour later, Jaune has his earphones on as he starts to watch some videos from his scroll to pass the time more quickly. A few more hours of waiting, Jaune starts to hear someone singing. Turning his volume down, Jaune can definitely hear someone.

"It's morning, It's morning!"

Turning his scroll off, Jaune looks at where the voice is coming from to see a orange hair girl singing and dancing around a black haired guy getting up.

Seeing as they start to make their way to the boy's changing room, Jaune starts to notice people are starting to wake up. Jaune grins as he gets up. Looking down he notice the sisters are to wake. Yang starts to mumble and buries her head underneath her pillow while Ruby's eyes starts to open.

Quickly making a zip line to the boy's changing room, Jaune manage to make it as two people from before were leaving. Jaune couldn't help but notice that the hyperactive girl is still dancing around her friend/boyfriend? who looks really tired.

' _Huh, cute couple..'_ thinks Jaune as he goes into the boy's changing room. A few seconds later, a sudden realisation strikes Jaune. _'Wait, did she just came out the boy's changing room!'_

Jaune quickly pops his head out of the door, looking for the couple from earlier but he couldn't find them. Shrugging Jaune just went back to getting change.

He strips his onesie off and place it in his locker. After that he takes, out his clothes. Jaune puts on a black pair of jeans with his gold buckle and brown belt with some pouches on it. Next Jaune puts a grey shirt on, that isn't too loose yet still shows his muscles underneath. After he puts on a black short sleeve zip up hoodie with a pink bunny emblem on the back. Jaune puts on his black boots and stuffs his brown gloves in his pockets as he makes his way to the sinks.

Looking in mirror, Jaune couldn't help but sigh in annoyance at seeing his hair in a tangle mess.

' _The pains of having long hair.'_ Jaune thinks as he starts to tame his hair. After a while of getting his hair in order, Jaune performs his daily necessity before leaving.

' _I_ _hope they have pancakes or something light to eat_ _?'_ Jaune thought as he starts to make his way to the cafeteria.

Jaune enters the cafeteria and made a quick zip line to the counter looking for pancakes. After a few minutes of searching Jaune found the most dreadful sight ever known in Remnant.

"Who … what … where … where's the PANCAKES?" Jaune yells as he looks at an empty pancake stand.

Looking around the hall Jaune spots a small stack of pancakes besides the hyperactive girl and her friend before. Jaune stares in horror as he watches her inhale the pancakes while talking to her friend in between.

"The … pancakes are … nearly … gone … all gone …" says Jaune in despair as he sees the girl holding the last one with a grin.

He sees the girl turns to see him. Jaune holds her gaze as he looks at her horror and anger for eating the pancakes. She looks at with her turquoise eyes, showing her curiosity and happiness. Jaune looks at her before his eyes darts to the pancake. Seeing his eyes shift, the girl looks to where his eyes went to and sees the pancake on her fork. With her realisation she looks back Jaune and flashes a shit-eating grin at him.

Jaune's eyes widen in further horror as he sees what the girl's message through her eyes and grin.

' _Mine.'_

At that moment the girl opens her mouth and starts to slowly eat the pancake. She does this yet her eyes do not stray from Jaune's pair. After a few moments the pancake is gone and girl places her shit-eating grin once more before leaving with her friend.

As that all happens Jaune stands there petrified at what he has just witness.

"Hey Jaune," Says Ruby as she and Yang walks pass him.

"Sup, sexy," greets Yang.

Jaune moves his head to look at them with some tears streaming down his face. The two sisters didn't see as they went to grab some food to eat.

In the end Jaune went and grab an apple and starts to eat it as he makes his way to the changing room. Unknown to him, Ruby happen to look at his retreating figure to see a rainy cloud over his head.

Ruby looks at the imaginary cloud over Jaune's head then back to her bowl of Pumpkin Pete's cereal several times.

"Um .. Yang, I think this cereal is contaminated," says Ruby as she puts her spoon down and pushes her bowl away.

"Don't be silly Rubes. Just eat your breakfast. We have an important morning after all." replies Yang before continue eating her food.

"But I just saw a rain cloud over Jaune's head." States Ruby as she eyes her bowl warily.

"Ruby, you're going to need all of your strength for initiation so eat up or I will force feed you." Warns Yang. At that Ruby grabs her bowl and starts to eat quickly so that Yang won't embarrass her by feeding her.


End file.
